My player 2
by Sakurawindbladeex
Summary: A story of OC faunus and OC rich girl
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or it's characters this is an original side story the fanfic that is in the making with the OC team the fanfic of the main story will start with brown trailer and so on and so forth before we start these characters are based on the other trailers and lastly this is the clean version my player 2 it will have a sfw and nsfw version enjoy.

Male character: Osiris Shadowbane (Wolf Faunus)

Appears in the Green trailer

Female Character: Darkness Floré

Appears in the grey trailer

Professor Port's class seemed like a century had past but dealing with him was mere child's play it was the end of day but I already feel drained and to make matters worse my childhood friend Pyrrha needed me to do some shopping with Ren. I don't mind it though because every time I pass the school gates I finally feel refreshed.

" I guess I should introduce myself but I'm not really into formalities but I have to so, the readers could now who's narrating my name is Osiris Shadowbane it's a pleasure for you to read my side story" putting that aside I was about to get on the airship when my worst Nemesis appeared

"Mr. Shadowbane I know you're not leaving school without choosing a partner for your research assignment" professor Goodwitch exclaimed. I told Ren next time okay and walked away Glynda is still going on and on about proper etiquette, attitude and what not I turned around trying to tone her out by thinking of song but I just nodded my head to get her away from me I was seconds away from jumping off a cliff. I walked in the dorm room and turned on the game console 'hmm she's not here just snap out of it she offered me to play with her last time she doesn't want a lowly insignificant Faunus to hang out with her' I kicked off my shoes ; laid down on the couch and Drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, hey it's no use Grizz he's not waking up Grizz wait what are you doing" My eyes sprung open when I heard Grizz was doing something. "Good you're awake I'm heading out for a bit okay" Lightning said as she walked out.

"Osiris I got good senses and it seems you're putting yourself down again, there's no need for it okay everyone is different and not the same this isn't some cliched super hero anime where people live the same life, you shouldn't fear reality because nobody is the same but I'm going to see Weiss we got a date today" I sat up groggily looking at my scrolls camera function to see my wolf ears. I wasn't in reality because as I was sleeping someone was in the shower I zoned back in when she walked out in her under garments. I looked at her and then covered my eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Darkness I should take my leave and go see Team JNPR" before I could reach the door Darkness grabbed my hand. I felt my heart beating fast, and my face was red 'man this is bad I'm redder than a tomato and heart feels like it's running from Atlas robots' My body feels like I'm being incinerated what's making it worse is that my heart is about to explode.

"Do you want to play smash I see you already hooked it up" Darkness said to me is as if she's not angry like she didn't realize it either. I sat down on the couch starting up the game Darkness looked at me and told me "I'm just going to put on my Pumpkin petes sweatshirt, since I'm tired and was in pajamas already" she sat down and played a couple rounds of super smash. "I see you're really good with Marth huh I personally use Link and since this is an old game I also play as Zelda so I can use sheik, well I'm going to hit the sack night." I went outside the door and walked down the hallway I had a smile on my face going up to the roof as I sat down thinking to myself. A few minutes passed I got up ; went back the dorms to shower After the shower I got dressed and went to sleep.

The next morning there was no classes so the team can hang out or I thought Grizz is at team RWBY's dorm Lightning is visiting her girlfriend but I can say that Darkness and I are together. 'Man Darkness can sleep huh it's already three in the afternoon I guess I'll take a nap' a quick second later Darkness woke up and she went in the bathroom with her handheld. I got up and sat down on the couch ' okay it's time for me to man up and say what I need to say'. The bathroom door then opened

"Oh hey Osiris I'm just going to jump in the rain" I nodded my head as she grabbed a towel and hit the shower" I then plugged in the new model console to play my favorite Rpg game series "Smt persona" 'hmm I'm now at Sae's palace it's easier playing new game I wonder what the others think about having two gamers on their team upset about me I bet I'm good at fps games but I have to use my semblance to shoot good as well as being taught by Grizz who is the best marksmen first year' I saved the game at a safe room when Darkness came out.

"Well how do I look today is an important day" I looked at her and said

"You look lovely like someone out of romance novel…. so you're going to see your boyfriend or something" Darkness blushed and laughed at my last comment

"Boyfriend ha sorry but my father didn't like the boys I had as friends so, he wouldn't let me go out with them, but there was this one boy my father liked you see my family is from Atlas but we love all ethnicities you know like a Faunus my company is rivaled with the Schnee company and their questionable business partners but my older brother s inheriting it anyways there was this one day a man was harassing me and a boy my age ran up to him and jumped in the air and punched him since he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet"

I looked down and interrupted her and said "That's a wonderful tale you told me I can see you have no interest for someone like me, *tears running down* I'm just Faunus tras…" that's when Darkness slapped me.

"You're not trash stop saying that okay let me finish where I left off at the time I didn't know about Faunus segregation but he had the cutest ears and the million dollar smile with a cute little gap in whole wide world" I looked at her with tears running down eyes holding my slap marked cheek "But right now he looks a complete little cry baby and he hit his growth spurt tremendously come on Osiris you should remember by now especially when I said our destinies are a lined by the stars" I smiled a huge smile revealing my baby gap that's when she pushed me down and pressed my lips against hers 'is this real life or am I dreaming in a simulation no this is real'

I looked at her and said "Your lips are soft but you stole my first kiss and judging by the story you told me it was yours too." She looked at me and said

"you should get ready we have to meet my family oh and by the way we are so going to get in trouble"

After dinner with her family it was official that we going out the ride back to beacon was fun as well until we got back to the dorm where we got in a hot mess.

"So you decided to leave unannounced and to Atlas of all places let us know next time alright seriously Glynda was annoying *deep sigh* now I know why you two can't stand her but out of all us Osiris has the highest grades in every class dude crams every night by himself an…"

I interrupted and told Lightning "not anymore I found my player two"

"Grizz I just noticed they're holding hands no the younger ones in the group are going out"

"So what as long as they didn't the other thing it's golden but Osiris it's almost time to train you know you and Pyrrha were the strongest in sanctum academy let's train so we can see who's top dog in a couple weeks" Grizz exclaimed with a smug look

Grizz and I left and got dressed in our outfits that's when I got a text from Darkness to help her after training. After the skirmish and locker room shower I walked out the training field up to the dorm room to study with Darkness she was in her under garments on the floor with a text book and notebook

"I know it's early to say this but I love you Osiris now let's get to cramming"

I stared into her bluish gray colored eyes ran my fingers down her short silver hair and kissed her on the forehead " I love you too"

Two Months later

I was still the talk of the school after defeating Pyrrha I went to the dorm to pick up a few things for my next class 'hmm Darkness is still asleep maybe I should wake her up by playing together we ride one of her favorite game themes' I then sat down when a wild Darkness sprung up she saw the time and quickly got up to take a shower 'works everytime' I waited for her then we went to Glynda's class. The day ended and Darkness and I were the only ones in the room.

Okay if you only wanted to read the safe for work version it ends here but it continues off in the not safe for work basically you know what's happening.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Final ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or it's characters this is an original side story the fanfic that is in the making with the OC team the fanfic of the main story will start with brown trailer and so on and so forth before we start these characters are based on the other trailers and lastly this is the lemon version my player 2 it will have a sfw and nsfw version enjoy.

Here's the rest for those who hate a cliffhanger

Two Months later

I was still the talk of the school after defeating Pyrrha I went to the dorm to pick up a few things for my next class 'hmm Darkness is still asleep maybe I should wake her up by playing together we ride one of her favorite game themes' I sat down when a wild Darkness sprung up she saw the time and quickly got up to take a shower 'works everytime' I waited for her then we went to Glynda's class. The day ended Darkness and I were the only ones in the room. I sat down on the floor when all sudden Darkness pushed her body leaning towards my chest legit forcing my legs apart.

"So Osiris do you know what today is hmm" she said lifting her head up so her face met mine

"Today is our anniversary right" I said with my face getting red.

She smiled she told me she knew about my job as a waiter and sees the gift boxes. "I'm going to be blunt with you Osiris I want something more than gifts I want to do what adults do I want to see if it really feels as good as the erotic games I play say and for the readers that think I'm flat you're wrong Osiris my bust size is 88 can you guess my bra size"

"Umm I'm guessing double D I think I'm not that well versed in that topic" she smiled and said

"You're right but if you don't want to do the adult thing it's fine" something had my mind snap I started messaging Darkness's breast she then started to unbutton her shirt and lift her bra up "do you want to touch them directly if you want to that is" I nodded my head 'wow they're so soft and they feel just like pillows I wonder what will happen if I start playing with her nipples' "ah be gentle with that area ok I'm feeling a little weird is this what they call Cumming i'm going to let out" she got up and took her clothes off except her panties. "Now I'm going to make you feel good" she then took off my shirt and tie and then started to unbuckle my belt. She successfully took off my pants and boxers. "Woah that's a big one and not just that you have an amazing body abs pecks not to mention that monster" she scooted up to my rock hard member. "If I remember in h games the girl spits on the shaft *spits* then she slowly moves her hand up and down then finally does one more spit and use my mouth"

Darkness started to bob her head up and down I was in complete ecstasy then all of sudden she started to go deeper it was like she was practicing for this day or she's just naturally good at this "Darkness this feels too good the stimulus is going to make me going to make me oh god I'm gonna cum.

gulp*

"Hmm it's white like milk but it taste like fruit anyway it's time for the main course" I picked her up and placed her on my bed I then slid her panties off only her stockings were on those thick thighs she has I took off my socks and started to suck on her nipple while fingering her I then laid her on her side

"I'm putting it in now just let me know when to start moving" 'not only does she have big boobs but her ass is fat as well' I slowly thrusted in her womanhood with tears in her eyes I stopped what I was doing ".

"What're you doing don't stop it's fine we're both losing it together so just thrust in more idiot" at the moment the monster in me took control I slammed my dick in her pussy ; broke her hymen reaching to her womb I started to thrust a little more harder and faster I then pulled out she knew what to do. I went to the draw pulled out handcuffs and told her "i'm going to teach you doggystyle the right way not those silly games you play that do it" I put the handcuffs on her and started doing her doggy style are skin slapping each other I then started to finger her asshole

"Osiris you made me cum this feels so good please don't stop ah ah please don't stop wait do that position please ah make more the position" I pulled out again laid her on her back then she went full spread eagle I then started tease her a bit and started thrusting again."One more place baby keep doing me hard fuck me hard in myah in cumming again" Darkness loud moans could be heard 'she's one those a screamer' I took the handcuffs and kept going

"Darkness this sensation it's so good I'm gonna pull out" I pulled out she quickly got and started to suck my dick while she was fingering herself.

both climaxed in unison*

We then got in shower after she brushed her teeth and and did mouthwash. We got dressed and had our little dinner I made "happy anniversary Darkness I love you" and we kissed passionately.

The end


End file.
